Zevie: The Batman to My Robin
by yellowstar51
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Stevie has agreed to go trick-or-treating with Zander. Will sparks fly? ZEVIE! :) *DEDICATED TO INKHEART4112 FOR HER BIRTHDAY*


**HI SWEETHEARTS! I missed you guys so, SO much. I honestly have no idea what this Zevie fic will be about, but all I know is that it will be AMAZING! :D**

**Just kidding. My stories are never amazing. (x**

**BUUT, I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is dedicated to the one and only, supah sweet, best author ever, InkHeart4112! Why?**

**BECAUSE IT'S HER BIRTHDAY, THAT'S WHY! Yes, today, 10-20-12, is her lovely birthday. So wish her a Happy (belated-depends on when you read this story) Birthday! :D **

**Alrighty, let's get started.**

**I do NOT own How to Rock, Power Rangers, or Batman and Robin.**

_[Stevie]_

As I walk through the hall, I felt like a zombie. I stayed up all night studying for my Chemistry test, my English essay, AND my Halloween costume. Luckily, I studied hard last night, finished my essay, but did not finish my Halloween costume. Halloween is practically around the corner! I was planning to be the Yellow Power Ranger along with Gravity 5, but Kacey cancelled that late last night when she found out that they didn't sell the dress version of the Pink Power Ranger anymore.

I then had three choices: I could tag along with Kevin and Nelson as Furious Pigeons, **(Guys. I JUST found out that they were mimicking Angry Birds. Where's my medal for being the slowest person EVER?) **Tag along with Kacey as the basket for Kacey's Little Red Riding Hood's costume, or make my own costume, since buying a Halloween costume wasn't as fun. I would go with Zander, but he said he wasn't going if he won't be the Red Power Ranger; he practically tackled Nelson just to be the leader, which is natural for his conceited self. Also, if I did go with Zander it would just be too…_awkward._

I slammed my locker shut and found myself face-to-face with Kacey, who was smiling the widest smile I've ever seen on Kacey's former-Perf face.

"Why are you so happy?" I yawned.

"I found the PERFECT basket costume you could use!" Kacey said, showing me a snapshot of a basket costume from a Halloween website.

"Kacey. I told you; I don't want to wear a factory made costume. It's not as authentic. And besides, I never agreed to be your little basket."

"But…but-" Kacey began.

"No buts. And besides, I'm already planning to be Robin." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulders.

"Robin? You mean from Batman and Robin?" Kacey scoffed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Stevie. You can't just be Robin. You need someone to be your Batman."

"No. I don't. Who made that law?"

"I did."

I rolled my eyes and just walked away, ignoring Kacey's voice trying to call me back.

_-INSERT AWESOME TRANSITION HERE-_

I look up from my work, and nodded in approval. I managed to finish my Robin costume with only three nights to spare until Halloween. I tried it on, and surprisingly, it fit pretty well. Better than last year where my genie costume was either too loose or too tight, depending on which part of the costume.

My costume was a dress with a metallic red top with green sleeves and bottom. I had metallic green gloves and a mellow yellow **(see what I did there? [;) **cape and belt, along with yellow accents and a yellow 'R' on my left shoulder. I wore black leggings along with a pair of comfy shoes, which matched my black mask. My hair flowed down in wavy curls all around. I also created a mini bag that would hold my phone and Chapstick.

As I put on my mask, the doorbell rang. Without bothering to change, I ran down the stairs and turned the door handle.

"Oh, hi Zander." I say casually.

"Stevie, as a good best friend like I am, I will be happy to let you know that Halloween is on the 31st, not on the 28th." He winked.

I roll my eyes and scoff. "Ha-ha, very funny. I was just trying it on to see if I needed any alterations to it."

"Oh, so it doesn't end up like the time last year's costume-" He started, but I cut him off. I don't want to relive _that _Halloween again.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to if you wanted to go trick-or-treating with me." He said, leaning on his right arm on the door frame.

"You said you weren't going."

"I know, but I change my mind. I'd rather receive candy than give candy." I couldn't help but smile at his witty comment, and he smiled back.

"Stevie, are you going to wear a jacket with that-oh, hi Zander!" My mom's voice coming from behind me.

"Hi, Mrs. Baskara." Zander said with a cheery voice.

"What brings you around tonight?"

"Oh, I was just asking Stevie if she wanted to go trick-or-treating with me."

"Oh, that would be so cute! Stevie, you should go! Trick-or treating is only fun when you-"

"Mom, don't you have some laundry to do?" I asked, giving her a look. She must have comprehended and said, "Oh, that's right, I do! See you around, Zander!" and quickly turned on her heels.

"Bye Mrs. Baskara!" Zander replied, still with a cheerful voice. I groaned and rested my head on the door frame while Zander chuckled and said, "You know, I've always loved your mom."

"Really, well then you can have her. She can be just a tad bit-"

"Enthusiastic?"

"Try being a pain."

Zander chuckled again and said, "Well? Are you going to with me or not?" I lifted my head and said, "Sure. I'll go with you, Zander."

"Cool." And with that, he walked away. I closed the door and leaned on it, biting my lip. Then, I ran back upstairs to take off my costume and go to sleep.

_-INSERT AWESOME TRANSITION HERE-_

"STEVIE! ZANDER'S HERE!" my mother yelled. I grabbed my mask, bag, and pillowcase and ran down the stairs. I kissed my mom goodbye, closed the door, and walked out to the sidewalk. There, I saw Zander, dressed up as Batman, obviously homemade but very realistic.

"Not bad." I said, nodding in approval.

"Tell that to Kacey. I came up to her a few days ago and she just turned me into Batman. At least now we're matching, right?"

I smiled and nodded. We started to walk to different houses, running into people we knew but never really talked to. Then, we ran in to Kevin and Nelson and commented how nice their costumes looked. They looked seriously realistic for homemade costumes. **(Use your imagination for their costumes. I don't exactly know how to describe Furious Pigeons.)**

"Whoa, those costumes are sick!" Zander commented.

"Not as sick as yours! You guys look like the real deal." Nelson replied.

"Hey, look! There's Kacey!" I said, pointing between Kevin and Nelson.

Kacey wore a plaid blue dress, a red cape with a hood, and red high heel shoes. Over her shoulder was a pale blue pillowcase already half full. On her left arm was a basket with an intricate weaved pattern. I point to her shoes, saying with disbelief in my voice, "How?"

She opened her basket and revealed red rubber shoes, which made me rethink Kacey's planning skills.

After chatting for a while, we all went our separate ways to nail as many houses as possible. Throughout the night, Zander and I always received the old, 'aren't you too old to be trick-or-treating?' line, but we would just smile and say, 'yes, yes we are.' **(Anyone know where that's from? [;) ** And just accepted our candy and walked away.

After a few hours, Zander and I took a break by the local park by the pond. We started munching on our candy, and talked. Alot.

"Are you having fun?" I asked, a little hyped up on candy.

"You know it! Best Halloween ever!" he screamed. And it really was. The weather was still warm, almost every house had candy, and for once, the Perfs were actually nice.

After that, we calmed down and just started to find constellations in the sky.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Stevie. Thanks for coming with me." Zander said, smiling.

"Anytime." I said, staring at his lips. _Why am I staring at his lips?! It's not like he'll want to kiss me or anything like that. Must. Stop. Staring._

"I take it you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Zander said. At first, I was a little shocked, but I just nodded and blushed.

Zander leaned towards me, and I leaned towards him. When our lips collided, I could taste the strawberry candy he just ate.

We pulled apart, and he said, "I see you had the peppermint candy before that?"

"What about you? What strawberry candy did you gobble up?"

He just laughed and asked, "So, what does that make us?"

I bit my lip and said, "You're the Batman to my Robin."

**Alrighty, all done! I hope you liked it, because I did, especially explaining all of the costumes. I LOVE HALLOWEEN. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE IT. Mostly because it's three days after my birthday, (try figuring out the date [;) so I get extra candy:3**

*****REVIEW CHALLENGE! Okay, so I absolutely LOVE Halloween, mostly because of the costumes…and candy. I would LOVE to know what you are wearing for Halloween! Whether it's for a costume party or for trick-or-treating, let me know! Also, even if you aren't dressing up, you should tell me what you WOULD dress up as. You guys don't even have to talk about the story. You can literally just type, "I'm going to be_for Halloween." Or "I would dress up as_." Also, if you don't have a Fan fiction account, just tweet it to me ( Ukulele_Darling) because I would LOVE to hear all about it! :D**

**Also, if you are going to be Katniss Everdeen, you are awesome, because that's what I'm going to be this year. :D (Hunger Games for life, yo!)**

**DON'T FORGET TO GREET INKHEART4112 A BELATED BIRTHDAY! :D**

**Dear Inkie,**

**I'm really sorry I didn't post this sooner, I only found out it was your birthday at like, 9 at night, and I live in California, so if you live in the east coast, it's already past your birthday.)x But I hope you like my little birthday gift to you! Happy (insert age here) Birthday, sweetheart! :D**


End file.
